


Heartbeat

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Moments [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Another major mood whiplash, Bad breathe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Infinite, Gadget keep messing around, Goodnight Kiss, Infinite still curses alot, M/M, Morning kiss, Sinnamon Gadget, Spooning, Velvet the Cat, a failed attempt to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: After the events of Infidget: Finale.Zero had a nightmare that day. And throughout that same day, Gadget acted like a major sinnamon and made the jackal's heart beat faster.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For the people at the server. Enjoy my mediocre writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

“**GADGET!!”**

The jackal found himself on a run-down building. Confused but panicked. Gadget was on the other side of the building, looking frantic. Zero ran towards Gadget as the ground on the wolf’s side was crumbling violently. The jackal pushed himself forward, reaching out for his teammate’s hand until…

It was **too late**.

His hand was just an inch away from the other, but Zero slowly watched the person he cared the most, fallen into a deep abyss. Zero eyes widen in horrid, as Gadget disappeared from his sight.

** **

** _NO!!_ **

* * *

Zero immediately jolted himself up from his sleep. His breathing was uneven and he was drenched in cold sweats. Both of his hands clutched onto his futon blanket as he tried to keep his bearings. He could feel his heart pounding like a jack hammer.

“Another nightmare” he murmured with frustration. “Dammit.”

His head was throbbing as he held a fist of his hair by his head. He wished that these dreams would stop. He really wished that he could just have a normal sleep with dreams where he can enjoy. Just like the dream he had the other day where he fell into some sort of colourful land with Gadget.

But, no.

It always had to be a dream where he sees Gadget getting tormented, injured or … or killed!

Why!?

He doesn’t want this!

**JUST STOP!**

Zero’s ears twitched irritably as his alarm clock went off. The screeching sound of the alarm perked his annoyance. The headache became excruciating. The boiling anger inside of him rose to his head. He swiped the clock into his hand and immediately threw it to the wall.

It flung across the room.

What’s worse was that it was bad timing.

“Zero! Are you awak-… YEEEEEEH!!” The moment Gadget opened the door to his room, the clock crashed into the wall to pieces, just right next to the wolf’s head. Gadget’s jaw dropped and his body froze in one place as the device slowly crumbled down to the ground.

Zero quickly came to his senses and felt a pang of guilt. All of those feelings he just had simply drained down into the sewer and was replaced with an image of cup of hot ramen that says “Instant regret”.

_Shit_.

“Uhhh... G-good… morning?” the jackal greeted.

“Good morning to you too…”Gadget chuckled nervously as he slowly walked into his room while his eyes still fixated at the broken clock on the ground.

“S-sorry, it’s just… the clock was annoying”

“I-I can see that. Want a new clock or something?” The wolf seemed baffled, still, yet he managed to pull a snarky question. “A-anyways, are you okay? Throwing a clock first thing in the morning is probably not the best way to wake up.”

“**I’m fine**.” He sharply replied to him. “Just… just the same old thing…” He looked down, trying not to make any eye contact to the wolf.

Gadget was about to open his mouth to ask but Zero dismissed him.

“There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Okay…” Gadget narrowed his eyes and looked to the side. He sighed and smiled for him. “Well, I’m preparing pancakes and coffee. Come over to the counter after you take a shower.”

“Right…” Zero nodded solemnly.

* * *

Zero walked to the counter after he geared himself up for today’s work. It was his usual harness belt, with his wispon sword and capsules attached to the back. He took a seat, and in front of him laid a plate of warm fluffy pancakes with strawberries and blueberries, covered in maple syrup, as well as a warm mug of coffee at the side.

Zero sighed.

Gadget actually went out of his way to make it look so fancy. He wondered why…

Nonetheless, he reached out for his mug and brought it close to his nose. The freshly strong aroma of the coffee brewed into a black liquid made him feel at peace.

_So warm and so nice_…

He took a sip of the bitter delight before grabbing a fork. He then took a small piece of pancake and puts it into his mouth. Bitter and sweet.

_Bittersweet_.

The definition of his life now.

The bitter struggles in the past lead him to this sweet moment of the presents.

“How does it taste? Good?” Gadget finally walked out from his room and proceeded to the counter. He was also geared up, with his usual utility belt and his troublesome wire devices wrapped around his green gloves. This time, Gadget didn’t wear his glasses.

The wolf told him once that he didn’t have any poor eyesight, so he didn’t have to wear his glasses all the time. He only wore it when he was on missions that require investigation and infiltration because the glasses had a scanner built in his lenses. The jackal assumed that they don’t have any of those missions today. 

“It’s too fancy for a breakfast.” Zero replied and grumbled before he paused.

He noticed the wolf’s face squinted. He realized he should be showing him some gratitude since he accidentally threw a clock right next to the wolf’s head. He cleared his throat, mustering the courage to tell him honestly.

“It’s… it’s good, anyways. Thanks…”

Gadget blinked several times before he smiling bashfully. “Good to know.”

As Zero was about to take another piece of the pancake, the wolf stood beside him and bend over before lifting the jackal’s head by his chin. Zero’s eyebrow furrowed before he realized that the wolf dived in for a kiss.

** _CHU!_ **

A huge puff of pink cloud popped from Zero’s ears and head. The unexpected kiss from the wolf had his face turned tomato red. Resulting, his heart beating like a freaking school girl!

Gadget finally pulled away and smirked.

_This… This… Shitty wolf…!_

“W-w-w-w-what was that!?” the jackal retaliated while trying to control his blush on his face.

“A morning kiss” Gadget winked before taking a strawberry from Zero’s plate. 

“Hey! You already had yours!” Zero tried to grab Gadget but the wolf managed to pull himself away and stood at a far distance between them.

“If you want this back, come and get it.” Gadget waved the strawberry mockingly. Zero could see the invisible devil horns and tail on the wolf.

Is he flipping his infamous switch _now..._?

He exasperated. “Whatever. It’s just one strawberry!”

“What? Given up already?” Gadget pouted before he turned his back at him. “Okay! I’m guessing you’re **_not strong enough_** to take back what’s yours.”

** _TRIGGERED._ **

** **

“Are you implying that I’m… **weak**!?” Zero’s eyes twitched violently.

“Huh!?” Gadget gawked and immediately panicked. “N-no, that’s not what I-…!”

“You ask for it!” Without a warning, Zero hopped off from his seat and tackled the wolf.

**_“BWAAAHH!”_** Gadget screamed and he braced himself for the impact.

And so. That morning. They wrestled like two idiots… over a strawberry.

* * *

“You two are a bit late today.” Velvet commented as Gadget and Zero finally arrived at the Resistance Base. The jackal rolled his eyes while the wolf snickered. They were in the meeting room like always and Velvet seemed to be unpleased.

“He started it.” Zero blurted and Gadget busted a laugh, leaving Velvet looking utterly confused.

“Best strawberry fight ever.” Gadget put up a peace sign while smiling at the cat.

“Nevermind. I don’t want to know what happened.” The cat sighed and placed her hand onto her face before shaking her head.

Zero snorted. After 6 months of joining them and became a team, the cat was starting to get annoyed by their own behaviours. Specifically, the wolf’s behaviour. He was not the only one who had to deal with Gadget’s quirkiness.

_Good for you, cat._

“Anyhow” Velvet finally got down to business. “Leader, there’s a report you need to file to Rouge. And Zero, Shadow wants to see you about this so-called rematch.”

So, the bloody hedgehog finally has some spare time to have another rematch. _Good_. Zero needed the adrenaline going in his body. Make his heart pumping in a good way.

“So, while you’re at it, you two can go together to see Team Dark while I’ll go help Silver with some ammunition supplies.” Velvet ended her discussion.

“Great! Let’s go, Zero!” Gadget said cheerfully while fist pumping the air.

“I don’t know what you’re so excited abou-... WAAHHH!!”

Out of nowhere, Gadget hugged Zero by his lower body and lifted him up before the wolf started walking away, carrying him. Zero immediately clung onto his shoulder, looking flustered like no tomorrow, before he called out to his other teammate.

“Cat…! CAT! HELP!!”

But to his expectation, unfortunately, the cat only watched while she waved at them with a sly smile. She was letting the wolf carried him away with no shame!

“I’ll be at the supply room, you two!” Velvet shouted with amusement on her face.

“Okay!” Gadget shouted back and continued to carry Zero to see Team Dark.

“WOLF, PUT ME DOWN! You’ll be an embarrassment to me in front of the damn hedgehog!!”

But the wolf didn’t budge and Zero had to suffer the humiliation in the end.

* * *

**_SIGH_.**

He was pummeled… ONCE AGAIN. Another round house kick to loser town.

Zero gritted his teeth in frustration as he walked his way to the supply room to meet up with his team. He growled so loudly that the other resistance members had to keep a good distance from him if he ever blew up. But his frustration died down as he saw the sight of the red wolf.

His heart fluttered as he stared at the wolf but only to turn into anxiousness when he noticed that the wolf looked like he was deep in thoughts, like he was worried about something.

“Zero!” Gadget happily called out his name the moment he spotted him. His worried expression changed to a happy one but he immediately looked at him like he knew what happened and chuckled. “Let me guess…”

“No. Not another word” Zero quickly put up his palm as a stop sign.

“Well, you did your best.”

“Yeah, I did my best. Blah blah blah.” Zero took a deep breath and sighed before rolling his eyes. It’s the same old shit from everyone. “I know.”

He noticed that Gadget’s bright cheery face turned solemn. The wolf looked to the side, looking guilty.

_Crap_. Did his pessimistic comment affect him?

“G-Gadge… I-..!”

Zero stopped his sentence mid-way as he watched Gadget stood closer to him and tip-toed.

“What are you doing?” Zero asked while he raising an eyebrow.

“Trying to kiss you!” Gadget face squinted as he puckered his lips and leaned closer to the jackal’s face. Zero involuntarily leaned backwards, avoiding the wolf’s face getting closer to his.

Zero looked at him, dejected. “Gadge… We’re just an inch different.”

“I know!”

“Then, why are you tip-toing!” The jackal twitched.

“Then, bend over!”

“No.”

“C’mon”

“No.”

“Please!”

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” The jackal bluntly remarked while looking at the wolf with a straight face.

“Okay, okay” Gadget finally grinned and placed his footing properly before giving a peck on the jackal’s cheek.

“Seriously… what’s got into you?” Zero muttered underneath as he placed a hand on his kissed cheek. Not that he mind the kiss, but Gadget’s sudden flipped the switch mode was getting overwhelmingly unsettling.

* * *

Gadget and Zero finally reached home. There was nothing they could do other than helping everyone with moving supplies and filing reports. So, Zero didn’t know how to feel about it. He just hates being inside the house and doing nothing. Like flipping different channels on the TV and lying on couch feeling bored. Like what he was doing right now.

Gadget’s bedroom door opened and the wolf finally came out wearing his usual green hoodie. Zero watched as he walked over to his side and stood there, looking down at him, without saying anything. Zero opened his mouth to ask but only to have a large grunting sound coming out as the wolf flopped onto him.

** _FLOP!_ **

“Urghh… fuck.” The jackal cursed underneath. He was heavy, not gonna lie. “Give a warning next time, wolf”

The wolf didn’t reply as he planted his face onto his black shirt. Zero stared at him, looking worried and puzzled.

“Gadge?”

The wolf slowly lifted his head as he stared at him with a blank face. He then proceeded to crawl on top of him, looming above him before his eyes and smile turned… _flirtatious_.

_Crap._

_(ALERT: SINNAMON GADGET UPHEAD!)_

“Hey, Zee…” he finally spoke.

Zero immediately flinched when Gadget locked his waist with his thighs. The wolf’s hand found his way to his hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. He held it up just beside his head. Zero could feel his hot breath as the wolf continued to gaze down at him as he lowered his head, closer to his. His mismatched eyes continued to stare up at his red-orange orbs.

“Have you ever wondered about wanting to do more than just simple kisses?”

“M-more…?” Zero’s white streak turned extremely pink.

_What does he mean more?!_

His question was immediately answered as Zero felt Gadget’s other hand crawled underneath his shirt.

“N-now…?!”

“Why not?” Gadget chuckled softly. “We’ve been busy ever since that trip to the waterfall. This is the only time that I can spend time with you… more than just a friend.”

NoNonnononoNONNOnoNONO!!

He was not mentally prepared for this! His faint heart won’t be able to endure it! Especially, seeing this side of Gadget!

**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

Before Zero realized, Gadget was already holding onto his chin and proceeded to caress his lips. His thumb made his way to open his mouth and touched his teeth.

“G-gadge! W-wait…!”

The jackal’s heart was pounding rapidly as Gadget descended himself for a kiss. Zero slowly felt both of their bodies pressing each other. The warmth from Gadget’s body was too much. Yet, why isn’t he doing anything? Zero could just stop him! If the jackal truly wasn’t comfortable with this, he would have let the wolf know and they would stop. Gadget wouldn’t get offended by it.

Yet, his letting him. Why!?

This feeling he was having…

Hold on, is he actually feeling excited, right now!?

Fuck!

He gave up trying to reason with himself. He immediately closed his eyes shut, waiting for it to come and screw him over.

But only to find himself sniffing something… something…

**GARBAGE**.

“Fuhhh!” Gadget exhaled the most pungent breath ever existed, and it violated the jackal’s nostrils. Both of the canines simultaneously pulled away from each other, one smiling like an utter idiot while the other was trying not to hurl.

Zero slowly crawled away from the couch and sprawl on the floor before shouting, “HOLY MOTHER OF ALL ANUBIS. WHAT WAS THAT!?”

**_A MAJOR CRITICAL HIT_**.

Gadget burst into laughter as the jackal placed both of his hands onto his poor mouth and nose.

“Is that how you say ‘Oh, chaos!’? But, instead, it’s Anubis!?” the wolf continued to laugh until he couldn’t breathe.

“Screw you, shitty wolf!” Zero twitched irritably. “What the hell did you eat!?”

The wolf pulled himself together and bluntly answered. “Durians”

“Durians!?”

“Yeah! Velvet offered one to me.” Gadget expressed brightly, having an invisible ring on top of his head and angel wings on his back popping.

That… evil… evil… CAT.

“Wolf! One, do not ever… and I mean ever… take anything from that cat! She’s evil! And two, I ain’t going to kiss that mouth of yours if you don’t cleanse it with holy water!”

“Wait, you were actually expecting it? The French kiss?” Gadget blinked quizzically.

_Shit_. He dug his own grave. But good thing it was **_just_** a French kiss… wait, why is he feeling disappointed about it?

“Anyhow…” Gadget got up to his feet and walked over to Zero to help him stand. “Sorry about that. I hope you’re okay. I’ll make sure to wash my mouth after this.”

“I’m fine, wolf.” Zero brushed off the small dusk on his black long sleeved shirt before he crossed his arms. “I should be asking you. Are _you _okay? You’ve been acting so fucking weird today.”

“I was… trying to cheer you up”

_Cheer him up?_

That… that was unexpected.

Yet, he continued to listen as the wolf explained.

“You had a bad dream this morning, right? I know you said I can’t do anything about it, so I thought… the least I could was… I don’t know… mess around and cheer you up?”

“Gadge…” Zero sighed. What can the jackal say to the wolf? He knew that Gadget was trying to help him. He was being kind and considerate but he can’t do anything about it. It was the jackal’s mind playing tricks on him again. Even though, the ruby was gone from his body, it felt like it was haunting him and creating awful illusions for him every time he closed his eyes.

“Do you want to try sleeping together with me tonight?” the wolf suggested and it made Zero blinked in disbelief.

“Like… sleep on the same bed? _Your_ bed?” The jackal looked away, feeling flustered of the idea.

“I won’t do anything to you! I swear!” Gadget chuckled and crossed his heart with his finger. “I just… want to make sure… that if you ever have those nightmares again, I’ll be there to comfort you this time.”

Zero looked down sadly. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

“You’re not troubling me if I offer, you know” Gadget reached out for his hand and held it. They took the time to feel the warmth in their palms before Gadget continued. “What do you say? Let’s sleep together, Zero.”

* * *

“This is ridiculous” Zero mumbled.

“Mm-hm...”

“This is humiliating”

“Mh-hm…”

“This is torture”

“Chaos! Just scoot over…!” Gadget grinned and rolled his eyes. Geez, this situation was déjà vu. Zero was already lying on his bed, pouting and crossing his arms like he doesn’t want to be here. Yet, he’s here anyways. So there was no escape for the jackal.

“How are we going to fit on this bed of yours?” 

“Hurdle up” Gadget answered. Without waiting, he joined the jackal onto the bed and laid himself closely to him before covering them with his large blanket. Their faces were an inch close and it made Zero very self-aware. He was about to roll to the other side but Gadget stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

“G-gadge…”

_Sigh. _

If this jackal wasn’t so endearing, Gadget wouldn’t use all his strength to hold himself back. In all honesty, Gadget really wanted to make out with him while they were hanging at the living room at afternoon. Or… probably… more… who knows. _Ahem_.

But he didn’t want to make Zero feel uncomfortable, so he didn’t do it. He can wait until the other makes the first move.

_Weird, huh?_

He never thought he’d find himself loving someone who once tried to kill him. Let alone fall in love with someone. The world has gone insane. He has gone insane. Gadget can bet his ass that his family will freak out if they ever found out he was dating his former enemy rather than just being mere roommates with him.

Gadget slides his hand from his shoulder and to his wrist. He held it and guides it around his body. Zero seemed to look confused but the wolf proceeded to slide his other free hand around the jackal’s waist before pulling him close.

Finally, the red wolf hugged the jackal’s waist and gently buried his face onto his chest. He pressed his head gently to hear Zero’s heart beats. For a moment, it was beating at a normal pace until Gadget noticed it increased. The wolf snickered and glanced up to the jackal. Zero seemed awkward and confused… and… and… whoa, is he blushing?

“Zero, just calm down! Just… try to go to sleep, yeah?” Gadget reassured him.

“Easy for you to say…” the jackal grumbled and shifted a little to make himself feel comfortable around Gadget before he shut his eyes.

Gadget smiled and slowly closed his eyes as well. But his mind wondered for a while before he opened eyes back up.

_Crap, he forgot to give him a goodnight kiss._

But instead, Gadget could feel Zero pressing his muzzle onto his head before giving a peck onto his forehead. The wolf’s eyes widen a little and he could feel his cheeks flushed.

_That was… a first…_

“Goodnight, Gadge…”

The wolf’s heart fluttered while smiling underneath the jackal’s fur. He closed his eyes once more before replying. “Good night, Zero. Sweet dreams.”

* * *

It seemed like Zero did had a sweet dream after that night. Gadget found himself waking up the next morning with a sleeping, smiling jackal.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinnamon Gadget is best Gadget.


End file.
